


Frustration

by Agravain (Eagle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle/pseuds/Agravain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for a friend - Rae is their OC and they are utterly glorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

"Rae, what are you doing?" Anders asked as the white haired Elf grabbed his hand and started dragging him along with her.

 

"You, my Shem friend, are helping me." Rae looked around for an appropriate corner, dragging the blonde serial escapist along with her.

 

"Define 'helping' for me," Anders asked, not resisting at all as Rae found what she was looking for. The Elf pushed open a door before moving around a chair and some bags to make a bit more room for them.

 

"I am fucking angry at those fucking Shemlen templars. You are going to 'help me' with my frustration. Got it?" Rae said, a little smirk in her mouth as she knew he would not object.

 

"You know me, always ready to help a pretty lady," he responded as she pushed him down onto the seat, leaning down and kissing him while undoing some of her robes. "I always did like the way you wanted help."

 

"Anders, put that mouth to better work," Rae replied pulling off her outer layers of robes.

 

"Yes ma'am, anything you say ma'am," Anders replied, a small smirk on his face. He pulled Rae into his lap, hands roaming her legs above what remained of her robes and his lips kissing her neck.

 

"Harder," Rae ordered, tilting her neck and pushing him into her neck. She began pulling at the bindings on his robes while he did it, a few quiet groans escaping both their lips.

 

"Maker damn it, I love it when you order me around like that," Anders said, gripping Rae's ass and pulling her further into his lap, a groan from both of them when the Elf could feel how aroused he was.

 

"I see that," Rae said, a little breathless. She pushed him away from her neck to stand up, pulling him onto his feet so he could take off his own robes. Unlike the Elf, he had nothing else on, his body bared to her eyes. "Really, Anders?" He smirked as he closed the gap between them, undoing the ties on what was left of her robes.

 

"I like to make it as easy for you as I can," Anders replied, a hand around his neck pulling his lips onto hers, deft hands and a little magical help left her in just her smallclothes. "Maker's breath Rae, you are gorgeous,"

 

"You say that like I don't know it," Rae replied, a little smirk on her face even as she posed a little for him, in ways she knew he liked.

 

"Knew there was a reason I liked you," the human mage responded, kissing her, hands gripping her ass and lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist but didn't stay that way for long, he set her down on the chair he had just left, kneeling below it on his robes. "So, you said I had to put my mouth to better work?"

 

"You know how to take orders without me even giving them, Anders! You will get a reward later," Rae said, her hands crackling a little with magic as they ran up and down her own skin, grasping one of her breasts through her breastband, a little spark flying out as Anders lips connected with the skin of her legs. He laid soft kisses up one of her leg, hands lightly dancing on her skin before he got to her upper thigh. A soft kiss, a quick bite, a heavy breath on her now soaking wet smallclothes and then he moved to the bottom of her other leg. "You know Anders, you're supposed to be helping me with my frustration, not _adding_ to it." The Elf mage said, her tone as much happy as frustrated.

 

"Rae, it was you who taught me that I should take my time. I'm only taking your orders. It may have been from 2 years ago, but they're still your orders," Anders said as he reached her other thigh, pulling her right to the edge of the seat and pushing her legs over his shoulders.

 

"Damn me for knowing what gets me off," Rae replied, her hands now in his hair, gripping tightly. "Now seeing as I've taught you, would you just get me the fuck off?" Anders responded by kissing her through her wet smallclothes and sucking a little, drawing gasps from the Elf above him. "That's more like it. More," she demanded, hands tightening a little and pushing herself up onto his mouth.

 

"Maker, don't suffocate me," Anders stopped just long enough to say, fingers pulling her smalls to the side, the air of the tower creating a very different sensation that drew a gasp from the white haired elf. He looked up at her, waiting until she looked like she was going to say something to lower his head again, a long lick from the wet entrance to her pussy to her clit before repeating the action, tasting her a little before wrapping his tongue around her clit.

 

"Oh my, for a man you really aren't bad at this, _Ma serannas_ ," Rae cried out, arching her back to get more friction, her free hand pulling at her breast band down to grasp one fully in her hand.

 

"You know how much it turns me on when you cry out in Elvish, Rae," the human smirked, stopping just to tease, the Elf still able to feel his breath on her clit.

 

" _ Ar tu na'din _ , don't stop!" Rae almost screamed in frustration, pulling her breast band off.

 

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't stop," he replied, a finger pushing into her, his thumb stroking her clit, lips kissing her thighs. "What is about Elven that's just so fucking  _ sexy _ ?" he pondered out loud, adding a second finger and going faster. "I think it's just you only say it when we're in the middle of sex."

 

" _ Fenedhis, _ you Shem bastard stop talking and go faster!" Rae moaned, pinching a nipple between two fingers.

 

"Mmmm. You know you're not returning the favour, right? I want that mouth free to scream in Elven," Anders said, before leaning back down and taking her clit into his mouth, fingers curling inside of her.

 

"Oh Fen'Harel's dimpled buttcheeks, just like that," the Elf cried out, "Keep fucking doing that!" Her body writhed as she cried out, one hand tight in his hair, the other just holding onto the chair now, her breasts heaving as her breathing got heavier. Anders didn't tease, even if he wanted to the hand in his hair and her body arching into him didn't give him the choice. Rae's eyes were closed as he licked her clit but bolted open as instead of curling his fingers he spread them inside her. " _ Fenedhis,  _ that's so good, I'm gonna come!" Rae gasped out, before her back arched, her muscles tensed and soundless cries of pleasure escaped her lips. Anders continued to lick and push through her orgasm, before stopping as the tension in her muscles died down, the grip on his hair loosened.

 

"The Dread Wolf has dimpled buttcheeks?" Anders asked, two fingers still inside the Elf above him.

 

"Yes, didn't you learn _anything_ from the books in the library? Also; why have you stopped? I've got a lot of frustration to work out, Shem," Rae replied, a little breathlessly. Anders smirked and flexed, before her eyes bulged and her body tensed. "FUCK, what the fuck was that?"

 

"A little lightning on my fingers. Don't worry, I've tested it on myself," the human answered, before lowering his lead and licking her sensitive clit softly. His fingers started to move, a little lightning crackling off him.

 

"You and I,  _ fuck _ , are going to have a conversation later where you explain what you,  _ Fenedhis _ that feels good, mean by that," some of Rae's hair was now plastered to her forehead, her cursing as the utterly alien yet incredible sensation of the lightning from Anders fingers driving her right to the brink again. "I'm almost there again, damn it!" Rae moved a hand back to caress one of her breasts again. Her breathing was strong and loud, body arching and grip tight. The chair was leaning back so she could force more and closer contact with Anders' tongue and those magic fingers.

 

"Oh I'm sure it's a conversation you'd enjoy. I know how much you like my arse," Anders stopped to reply, Rae's hands attempting to pull him back. "Now, now Rae, not so rough," he continued before leaning down to suck her clit into his mouth, switching to flick it with his tongue. She released his hair, placing her hand on the chair's stretchers below her, gripping it so tightly an audible crack was heard around the room.

 

" _ Fenedhis _ , oh fuck, oh fuuuuuuuuuck," Rae cried out, "I'm so close!" The human sucked her clit into his mouth and the change of sensation was all she needed. "Coming!" Her body tensed as she came, squeezing around his fingers, cracking the chair further beneath her hands. Anders had stopped doing the lightning and withdrew his hand as she came, the way she moved and how her back arched had him mesmerised. This orgasm was shorter than her first but it still took some time for her to come down and more for her breathing to become normal.

 

"Anyone ever tell you that you're gorgeous, Rae?" Anders asked a broad smile on his face.

 

"Only Shem who don't shut up." The Elf responded, breathlessly.

 

"So all of us, then?" The human had a smirk on his face, before a wave of energy blew over The Elf. She stood up and gestured for him to do the same.

 

"Da'Alas." Rae moved some of her hair from her forehead. She turned them around, sitting Anders down on the chair she was just sitting on. Rae straddled Anders and sat on his thighs, reaching down to grip his obvious arousal.

 

"Maker damn it," Anders cried out as she gripped him, kissing her softly, arms caressing her skin. "Be patient or I'll not be much use to you for long,"

 

"I know what I'm doing Anders, remember?" Rae asked before pushing him back a little and moving forward, positioning herself above him.

 

"I remember Rae and that's only making it worse," he replied, slowing his breathing to try and calm down.

 

"Ready yet?" She asked, waiting calmly above him.

 

"Go slow." The Elf moved herself until the tip of his cock pressed against her clit, hissing at the sensation, before re-positioning him and she felt him at her entrance, her still soaked pussy dripping all over him. She didn't say anything as she lowered herself, slowly engulfing him.

 

"Maker's breath," Anders muttered. Rae paused occasionally to get used to him, her breathing deep and intense, her chest heaving. "This day is definitely better than I was expecting." Rae smiled despite herself, clenching a little around him. A satisfied grin widened on her face at the groan he made.

 

"Do I need to wait?" Rae asked. Her hands grew ice cold on his back, eliciting a gasp.

 

"That has definitely helped, but yes. So help me you feel too damn good."

 

"Damn right I do," The Elf responded, a harsh grin across her face. "Now move." She started to rise on his lap and when she lowered herself, he moved up to meet her. Their pace was slow, they probably didn't have the time but were willing to risk it regardless, breathing slow and heavy, Rae's hands in Anders' hair gripping tightly. It took a few minutes for the pace to change, Anders burying his head in Rae's neck, kissing and biting softly, hands at her hips helping her move, their pace increasing.

 

"Maker Rae, you feel so good. Go faster..." Anders muttered, desperation in his voice.

 

"Eager Shem?" Rae replied, a little mirth in her voice, her pace not changing at all.

 

"Fuck yes, I've been eager ever since you grabbed my hand." He started to push faster, Rae simply lifting off him, his cock hitting his stomach, a huge groan escaping his lips as she did so.

 

"You are taking my orders, remember Anders?" Rae pointed out, more diplomatically than Anders expected but he smiled broadly despite himself.

 

"Of course, Ser Surana, how may I be of service?" Anders responded, hands now at his sides gripping the chair below him.

 

"I'm going to fuck you at my pace. Got it?" Rae responded, taking his cock in her hand and positioning, her free hand wrapped around his neck to keep her steady.

 

"Yes Ma'am, anything you say Ma'am. No really, anything you say." Anders added, a little smirk on his face and Rae returned it. She lowered herself quickly, taking him into the hilt immediately. Both of them groaned out loud. "Maker," Anders shuddered at the feeling. Rae didn't raise herself immediately, rotating her hips to get some friction on her clit, her breath heavy as she moved. "What do you want me to do?" Anders asked.

 

"Touch me," Rae replied as she started to raise herself and move slowly, Anders hand moving to her breasts, caressing her, his other touching her sides and moving to grip her ass. "Move to meet me, Anders," she said as calmly as she could manage, her movements being met by him raising to her again. Anders moved to kiss her neck as she set her slow pace, building up her orgasm without pushing him too fast.

 

"Touch my clit," Rae told him, his hand moving between them as soon as she told him. It was a little difficult with her raising off him but judging from her reaction it was exactly what she needed. " _Fenedhis,_ more!" Rae exclaimed, her pace beginning to increase and Anders moving to match her. The sound of their bodies hitting each other filled the small room, Rae moaning but Anders muffled by the Elf's neck.

 

"Maker Rae, I'm close," Anders stopped kissing her neck for just a moment, his breath heavy on her neck.

 

"Just a bit longer Anders!" Rae exclaimed, increasing her pace. Anders started to move his hand on her clit faster, a little lightning coming from his fingertips and that was all Rae needed to fall over the edge. " _Fenedhis_ , I'm coming Anders!" Her body tensed, her back arched and she clenched around him. Anders was going to follow her and raised her off him, his cock slapping back against his own stomach and explodes, his moans muffled against the white haired Elf's magnificent breasts.

 

"Maker's breath." Anders muttered, his stomach covered with his seed. Rae ran her hand through his hair affectionately, before kissing him softly.

 

"I am definitely less frustrated than I was earlier. _Ma serannas_ Anders."

 

"Anytime Rae, you know that." Anders kissed her softly again, before they stood up, a quick spell washing off Anders stomach. Rae almost immediately sat down on the chair again. "Er, Rae?"

 

"Yes, Anders?" Rae asked while spreading her legs and reaching a hand down to stroke up and down her labia.

 

"Are you still...frustrated?" Anders asked, his cock hardening again as he took himself in hand.

 

"Oh yes, I did only say 'less' before, remember? Give me a few moments I'm a little sensitive," she shuddered as she touched her clit, before leaving it, drawing her hand up her stomach and caressing her breasts.

 

"What do you want to do in a few moments?" The human asked, getting down on his knees between her legs.

 

"We're going to fuck again. Right now...you're going to put that tongue to work again," the Elf stated matter of factly.

 

"This day just gets better and better!" He started slow, kissing her thighs, letting her set the pace. His hands wrapped around her legs, stroking the outside of her thighs.

 

"That's right, go slow," her hand moved into his hair, tugging affectionately. "We probably should be in a rush but if a Templar interrupts now I will burn this tower to the ground, but go slow," Rae chuckled as her other hand tentatively touched her clit. " _Fenedhis,_ that's good." Anders had stopped kissing her thigh as he watched.

 

"Fuck Rae, I could watch this all day long. Even if I weren't stuck in a tower with no windows. I've been outside, this is way better." Anders couldn't help but say.

 

"You'd better not watch all day, put that talented tongue to use!" She barely finished her sentence before he did as she asked, " _Fenedhis_ , yes," licking from the bottom of her slit to the top, before going back down, then back up until she moved her hand, allowing him to lick her clit with his tongue. Her legs moved to his back, moving to the edge of her seat to give him some more leverage. "Oh yes, just like that." Anders took his time, licking long, slow, moving off her clit to kiss down. Rae began to guide his movements, but Anders stopped licking her clit and did everything he could to avoid it.

 

"Slow?" Anders asked, just slowly kissing around her nethers, taking one of lips into his mouth and lightly sucking, stroking her thighs while doing it. Rae breathed heavily, a hand clenching in his hair, the other moving over her own skin softly. Patient, he licked, kissed and sucked slowly, occasionally a bite on her thigh or her stomach, lightly marking the skin that had become pale while in the tower.

 

"Oh yes, just like that, let it build," the white haired elf moved a hand up her body to caress her breasts, slow and firm. "Oh fuck."

 

"I don't get to do this enough," Anders said, his hands now moving to the inside of her thighs while he kissed his way up to her clit. He sucked softly, a short gasp coming from the Elf above him as she looked down at him. Her hair was now soaked in her sweat, body glistening in it too as she writhed on her seat. The human looked up at her, making eye contact as he extended his tongue to lick at her clit.

 

She shuddered and he groaned. His cock stirred and pressed his legs together to try to relieve some of the pressure.

 

"Maker's dimpled arsecheeks Rae, you are gorgeous," after breathlessly telling her that, he took her clit in his mouth and forgot her order to be slow. He pushed a finger into her sopping wet core, a groan escaping her lips before he added a second. She didn't even try and stop the moan as he curled his fingers, a little lightning taking her breath away.

 

" _Fenedhis_ , you were right, fuck slow, oooh right there!" She was writhing now, her breathing heavy and her chest raised further, hand tight on her own chest. He started to lick her, fingers continuing to curl as he pushed them into her. The elf brushed Anders hair off his forehead before clenching in it that and her legs on his back pulling him even closer, hips rising to get as much friction as she could. "Fuck, I'm getting close. Faster."

 

Anders didn't tease, didn't pause, simply clenched his thighs around his arousal and did as she asked. His tongue started to flick her clit up and down, just the way she always liked it, two fingers pushing into her core – sound loud in the small room as his fingers pushed in – going faster and faster at both. Rae moaned and arched her body, heels digging into Anders back.

 

"So close Anders..." Anders smiled. He changed tac, widening his fingers in her and concentrated, a little lightning running through his fingertips. " _FENEDHIS_!" She cried out at the change in feeling, legs crossing behind Anders head, hand in his hair grinding herself onto his tongue. Rae pinched her nipple between two fingers and that was all she needed. Her back arched violently, her hand clenched so tightly on Anders head it almost ripped hair out as she came. The Elf didn't make much noise, the only thing audible Anders licking at her clit through her orgasm.

 

"Fuck, stop. Too sensitive." Rae pushed him away, softly, a little worn out. She wiped her hair off her forehead, breathing heavy and sitting back on the chair.

 

"It'd be really nice if we didn't have to get dressed," Anders said a little angrily. "Not worry about taking too long. Not worry about what happens if we get caught." Rae didn't respond for a bit, just catching her breath. Anders stood up, shaking his legs to get blood flowing.

 

"We'll get out, Anders. We will." They both jumped as there was a thump on the door.

 

"Rae, Anders. The Knight-Commander is asking about where you two and I can only stall so long. Can you hurry up, please?" Cullen said through the door.

 

"Speak of the devil," Anders laughed. "Be right out, Templar." He started to put his robe back on, Rae shuddering before starting to do the same.

 

"We'll have to finish this some other time, lightning boy." Rae laughed, just getting a smirk from Anders back.


End file.
